LOS SEIS CISNES
by shugoitim
Summary: ¡ ¿Qué hace Amu como la princesa Eliza?¡ ¡ E Ikuto como el príncipe? !¿Quiénes son los hermanos de Amu? ¿Y la bruja?... Una versión del cuento con el príncipe más sexy y la princesa más cool y spicy!
1. Chapter 1

LOS SEIS CISNES

_Resumen:¡ Qué hace Amu como la princesa Eliza?¡ ¡ E Ikuto como el príncipe? !¿Quiénes son los hermanos de Amu? ¿Y la bruja?... Una versión del cuento con el príncipe más sexy y la princesa más cool y spicy!!!! _

**CAPÍTULO 1: La princesa de los dorados ojos**

**¿?**-Uffff…- se escuchó en la estancia al la vez que una joven y seis muchachos se tiraban en una enorme cama blandita, suave y mullida y se ponían a reír a carcajadas.

Esos niños eran ni más ni menos que los hijos de rey Aruto y la reina Haruka del reino de las 7 plumas: la princesa Amu y sus seis hermanos: Tadase, es príncipe mayor; Nagihiko, el segundo, Kuukai, el tercero, Kairi, el cuarto, Nikaidou, el quinto y el más pequeño de ellos, Yoru. Éste último tenía una adoración mayor que la del resto de varones por su hermana Amu, que se mostraba dulce y buena con todos. Per o un día una gran tristeza se apoderó del reino, ya que la reina contrajo una enfermedad y murió, dejando solo al rey con sus seis hijos y su única hija.

Y así pasó el tiempo……….

Había transcurrido dos años de la muerte de la reina y los consejeros instaban al rey para que se casara y diera una reina al pueblo y una madre para sus siete hijos. Harto de tantas insistencias, el rey Aruto salió de cacería para despejar la mente. Desgraciadamente se perdió en el bosque y empezó a deambular buscando el camino de vuelta. Ya desesperado se sentó y, resignado dijo:

**Aru-**¡Daría cualquier cosa con tal de poder salir de aquí!

¿?- Quizá yo pueda ayudarte a salir de aquí si accedes a casarte con mi hija…..

**Aru**- ¿¡Quién eres!?

¿?- Yo soy…

_Hoooolaaaaaa!! Soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics, pero espero k dejen rewiews y k les guste la historia XD!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**En primer lugar muchas gracias aMilfeulleS y Mew Mew Jeiry por los rewiews y los ánimos. De verdad me alegra k os guste la historia ya k soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics y m ha costado lo suyo pork la pagina está en inglés y no entiendo mucho lo k dice. Por cierto, advierto k soy española y a lo mejor no se entiende del todo lo que digo…**_

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen a mí (T-T) sino a las reinas del shojo del siglo XXI, PEACH-PIT. Y sin más preámbulos…. ¡El capi2!**

**CAPÍTULO 2: La nueva madrastra que aterra la inocencia.**

-Yo soy la bruja de este bosque y puedo ayudaros, majestad, a salir de este bosque, pero con una condición: debéis de casaros con mi hija Utau y convertirla en vuestra reina.

**Aru**- Pero… ¿cómo puedo casarme con alguien a quien no he visto nunca?

**Bruja-** Ahora mismo la llamaré para que la veáis y después decidiréis si aceptáis mi oferta o la declináis, con todas sus consecuencias (_pone cara malvada y se ríe por lo bajo, estilo típica vieja bruja_).

Al instante, aparece una mansión en medio de los árboles, un gran edificio de piedra y roca que parecía imposible que permaneciera en pie en ese paraje. Y de la mansión salió una joven rubia de ojos lilas y larga melena lisa recogida en dos coletas.

**Bruja**- Saluda a su majestad, hija.

Con una reverencia la joven se inclinó y dijo:

-Encantada de conoceros, majestad. Mi nombre es **Utau, Hoshina Utau, **y como podéis ver ésta es mi madre, la gran hechicera del bosque **Ami.**

(**Lectores**: _Si claro, hechicera… ¡Y un cuerno! Es una bruja!!! Y delas malaaaas!!!!_)

**Ami**- Y bien, su Majestad, ¿habéis decidido ya si aceptáis mi oferta y os casáis con mi hija, o no?

**Aru**- Veo que vuestra hija es hermosa y no quiero dejar solos a mis hijos, así que …sí, acepto tu oferta, hechicera, me desposaré con tu hija.

_Fin del segundo capi, escribiré el tercero si deja al menos 4 rewiews (no pido mucho ¿eh?). Pero, como soy buena, les dejaré un pequeño avance del siguiente cap. Hasta la próximaaaa!!!_

_Tienes unos hijos muy bellos y amables, todos unos infantes_

_-¡Huye, Amu, nosotros estaremos bien!_

_Corría y corría sin ver otra cosa que el cielo en busca de una señal de ellos._


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: Nueva madrastra. ¡Hecha a correr!**

El gran salón de baile estaba silencioso, dormido, a primera vista, porque de una de las cortinas de terciopelo escarlata que cubrían los ventanales inmensos y transparentes de la sala, había unos diminutos pies que sobresalían de debajo de la tela. De un momento a otro el silencio de la sala fue interrumpido por un murmullo de voces masculinas que cada vez era más fuerte hasta que se unió al jolgorio de voces y risas el sonido de pasos dados por unas botas de montar, seguramente. En su escondite, la princesa Amu se encogió e intentó ocultarse mejor en la tela, sin percatarse, claro, de que por la tela asomaba la punta de sus zapatos negros. El murmullo y los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta del enorme salón, que en aquel día soleado de abril tenía los cortinajes descorridos para dejar pasar la luz del sol. De repente, Amu oyó el sonido ya conocido de las bisagras de las puertas dobles de madera oscura al abrirse y no oyó nada más, por mucho que se concentrara en su capacidad auditiva (la normal en una niña de siete años). Del otro lado de la sala, donde se encontraba la única entrada de la gigantesca habitación, los seis príncipes guardaban silencio y escrutaban con sus seis pares de ojos la habitación en busca de su hermana hasta que el segundo príncipe, Nagihiko, hizo señas a sus hermanos para que mirasen en la esquina contraria a la puerta, donde se avistaban unos zapatitos negros por debajo de la tela roja de las cortinas. Una sonrisa malévola y traviesa se formó en el rostro de cinco de los pequeños, excepto por el pequeño Yoru, que miraba interrogante a sus hermanos en busca del significado de la situación y una explicación, a lo que Tadase le contesta con un gesto de posar su dedo índice en su boca y se va acercando sigilosamente al escondite de la princesita y de un veloz movimiento descorre la tela dejando a la vista a su hermana sorprendida.

**Tada**- Te hemos encontrado, jeje. Padre te ha estado buscando y su guardia también

**Nagi**- Nos hemos pateado tooooodo el castillo en tu búsqueda, hermanita.

**Kairi/Kuukai/Nikaidou**: Si, sí, y nos hemos perdido la merienda por tu culpa.

**Yoru**: Onee-chan, ¿te fuiste porque ya no te gustamos? ¿O es que he hecho algo que te haya enfadado?-_Dijo el benjamín de los príncipes con carita de cachorrito a su hermana en busca de una explicación de su repentina desaparición._

**Amu**- No, Yoru, sois mis hermanos y os quiero mucho a todos, por igual- dijo con una sonrisa bondadosa para el pequeño y una mirada tierna para el resto de sus hermanos, que estaban alrededor del pequeño príncipe y su hermana-. Y no, tampoco has hecho algo para enfadarme, porque es imposible enfadarse con unos hermanos tan buenos como vosotros.

-¿Entonces, porqué huiste?- preguntaros todos los infantes a la vez a su única hermana.

**Amu**- Es por esa mujer que trajo padre como esposa. Me da miedo y es aterradora. Y su mirada cuando nos vio en el salón del trono…

_**Flashback**_

_En el salón d3el trono todo estaba engalanado para recibir a la nueva reina y a rey. Sobre una escalinata, se encontraban los tronos de oro y diamantes con forma de plumas adornando la cabecera. En la pared colgaba un estandarte con el escudo del reino y de la familia real: un corazón rojo rodeado de siete plumas blancas de cisne y sobre este una corona. Dentro del corazón se veía un candado con forma de trébol de cuatro hojas, cuyo original se encontraba en la cámara de tesoros custodiado por siete guardias, ya que era la joya más importante del reino._

_La nobleza de todo el reino se encontraba sentada en la gran sala a la espera de que los monarcas hicieran acto de presencia. Las puertas de roble de la sala se abrieron a la vez que las trompetas empezaban a sonar por toda la sala y por el pasillo central aparecían los seis príncipes y la princesa que caminaban con majestuosidad. Se colocaron a la derecha del trono del rey atentos, una vez más como el resto de presentes a las puertas por las que unos minutos después apareció el rey con una mujer de indudable belleza caminando con porte regio cogida del brazo del regente. Atravesaron la sala hasta los tronos, donde se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares, mientras el rey sonreía y guiñaba los ojos a sus hijos y miraba a la sala con seriedad, tal y como el asunto lo reclamaba._

_**Aru**__- Queridos súbditos, os presento a mi nueva esposa y la que, a partir de este momento, será vuestra reina. Hijos míos, acercaros para presentaros a vuestra nueva madre._

_Al acercarse los siete hijos del rey Aruto, Utau se levantó y, acercándose a los pequeños, los analizó uno por uno con sus ojos, más fríos que el hielo y exclamó:_

_**Utau**__-Tienes unos hijos muy bellos y amables, todos unos infantes, mi rey. Permitidme ver mejor a mis hijos._

_**Aru**__- Tienes mi permiso._

_Los miró a los ojos, primero a los seis príncipes y, en cuanto giró la cabeza para ver a la pequeña princesa, ésta salió corriendo de miedo al ver los fríos ojos de la reina. El rey llamó a los guardias y los mandó a buscar a la pequeña Amu. Sus hermanos también salieron en su busca._

_**Fin Flashback**_

**Tada-** Lo comprendemos, Amu, a nosotros también nos da miedo, pero si es lo que padre ha elegido, debemos aceptarla y darle una oportunidad.

Así que todos estábais aquí, ¿no es cierto, pequeños?

La reina Utau entró en la sala y, una vez dentro, las puertas se cerraron misteriosamente. Su mirada gélida se paró en la asustada niña, que era protegida por sus seis hermanos.

**Nagi**- ¡Aléjese de nosotros, bruja!

**Utau**- ¿Bruja? ¿Así tratáis a vuestra madre? (_Empieza a mosquearse muy a su estilo_)

**Nika**- Vos no sois ni seréis jamás nuestra madre.

**Kuukai**- Aunque nos deshereden.

**Kai**- Aunque nos destierren.

**Tada**- Aunque nos torturen.

**Nagi**- Aunque nos maten.

**Yoru**- Aunque nos separen.

**Todos**- No serás nuestra madreeee!!!!!!!!!

Indignada, la reina sale del salón, no sin antes advertir a los pequeños:

Utau- Esta osadía la pagaréis muy cara, mocosos estúpidos.

_Una semana después…_

**Amu**- Padre… ¿Qué os ocurre?

**Aru**- Hija, no me ocurre nada, sólo fue un mareo, anda, vete con tus hermanos a jugar.

Amu estaba preocupada. Desde hacía tres días, el rey no se encontraba del todo bien, y eso parecían notarlo tan sólo sus hijos, que se preocupaban mucho por él, aunque la que más era Amu.

En el jardín se encontraban los seis príncipes jugando cuando la reina de asomó al balcón, sin ser descubierta por los niños, que reían y jugaban ajenos a su presencia. De repente, justo cuando Amu estaba saliendo al jardín, la reina lanzó seis capas blancas que envolvieron a los príncipes, que intentaron inútilmente zafarse de éstas ante la mirada fría y perversa de la reina, que una vez realizado su cometido se dispuso a entrar sin fijarse en la aterrada y asombrada figura de la princesa, que vio cómo sus hermanos, al verse envueltos por las capas completamente tomaban forma de blancos y bellos cisnes. Entonces la reina apareció en la otra punta del jardín y al verla gritaron:

-¡Huye, Amu, nosotros estaremos bien! Y emprendieron el vuelo.

Amu, entonces vio a la reina corriendo con las manos por delante para atraparla, pero ella escapó velozmente y siguió a los seis cisnes en su vuelo hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Corría y corría sin ver otra cosa que el cielo en busca e una señal de ellos. Corrió hasta que, casi desfallecida llegó a la playa…

_Vaya….. Muchas gracias por los rewiews y los ánimos. Creía que la historia no iba a gustar, es k soy muy mala escribiendo^//^. Como me pedisteis tengo un capi más largo y espero que mi imaginación y mi inspiración llegen para hacer capis más largos^-^U. Os dejo un avance para que estéis un poco más impacientes ( jejejejeeeee, soy más mala que Utau….)_

_¿Vendrás con nosotros, Amu?_

_No sé si seré capaz…_

_¿Quién eres?_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: La joven que habla con hadas.**

Amu, completamente desfallecida, llegó a la playa y, con sus últimas fuerzas agotadas, cayó en la arena. Ya cuando se rendía en su empeño de buscar a los seis bellos cisnes blancos, un sonido de batir de alas inundó su corazón con un potente rallo de esperanza y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levantó la cabeza y allí observó como seis cisnes descendían a la blanca arena de la playa, cerca de ella. Después se desmayó.

-Amu….Amu…..**AMUUUUUUUU**!!!!!

-**UAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!!!!

La princesita se levantó y observó dónde se encontraba. Por la oscuridad y la humedad dedujo que se encontraba en una cueva y había anochecido. A su lado seis sombras se movieron en la casi completa oscuridad del lugar. De repente, la luz y el calor de una fogata inundó el lugar.

Y allí estaban los seis: Tadase, a sus 10 años con su pelo rubio y sus rojizos ojos; Nagihiko, con su larga melena azulada y sus ojos del mismo color, muy maduro para tener 9; Kuukai, con su energía habitual y su sonrisa sincera, un hiperactivo niño de 8 primaveras; Kairi, el serio y _demasiado_ responsable del príncipe Kairi con 7 años y los más pequeños principitos Nikaidou y Yoru, de 6 y 5 años respectivamente. Cómo los había extrañado. Y que alegría sintió al ver que se encontraban sanos y salvos. Y alegres de ver a su querida hermana se encontraban los seis muchachos. Pero sus semblantes no eran tan alegres como deberían. Algo los atormentaba y Amu lo supo nada más verlos a los ojos.

**Amu POV**

Y allí estaban ellos, de pie. Me invadieron unas ganas locas de abrazarlos y besarlos de lo preocupada que estaba. Normal en una hermana, ¿no? No sería la primera hermana a la que casi le da un infarto al ver a sus hermanos convertirse en cisnes, creo yo.

Pero también eso me hace recordar a la reina Utau…_Grrrrrrrr_ Tengo unas ganas locas de matarla sólo por hacerles esto a mis adorados hermanitos. (_Dulce que es la niña con sus pensamientos. Nótese el sarcasmo_). _Ooooppppsss_, me he olvidado, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Creo que pensar en esa arpía me hace perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Ah, sí, ya he recordado. Y quién no con el par de ojitos inocentes, grandes e infantiles del monísimo de mi hermano menos, Yoru. **Kyaaaaaaaaaa**….. ¡Es para comérselo a besos!

**Fin Amu POV**

**.…^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^....**

_Interrumpimos la emisión para añadir detalles a este Fanfic con el pretexto de evitar posibles confusiones por parte de las lectoras y sus respectivas quejas y/o represalias contra esta pobre autora carente de imaginación literaria e inspiración suficiente para escribir mejor.ç_

_En esta historia los shugo charas no existen como tales y el carácter y aspecto de los personajes será igual o parecido a la serie, claro, con pequeñas variaciones a mi gusto y situaciones raras (ya veré que se me ocurre jejejejeeeeee). El aspecto físico de los príncipes será el mismo que los personajes. Amu tendrá el pelo más largo. Utau será la misma sólo que en adulta y en cuanto a Ikuto… (sí, sé que todas os morís porque aparezca el neko sexy como el príncipe, pero para manteneros en ascuas no voy a revelaros nada sobre él hasta que aparezca en la historia muajajajajaaaaaaaa)_

_Fin de la interrupción_

**.…^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^....**

-Hermanitos, ¿qué os ocurre, que estáis con esas miradas tan tristes?

- Amu- por una vez Tadase se veía más maduro y serio mientras hablaba con su pequeña hermana- Mañana tendremos que volver a las tierras que hay más allá del mar por el hechizo de nuestra madrastra, que nos hace ser príncipes del ocaso al alba y humanos por las horas de luz. Lo hacemos para evitar que nos encuentre y nos haga daño. Hemos sabido que padre está muy débil porque ella lo está envenenando. Si nos encuentra nos matará y se adueñará del reino.

Con una mirada seria, Amu miró a cada uno de sus hermanos y les dijo:

-Iré con vosotros.-En su voz se denotaba una gran determinación con aquella decisión que cambiaría su vida.

Los seis príncipes intentaron convencerla durante bastante tiempo, pero ella se mantenía en su postura sin querer dar su brazo a torcer. Al final el pequeño Yoru, en la cumbre de su inocencia infantil, se acercó a su hermana mayor y, tirándole un poco de la falda d su vestido para que le mirase, con una gran sonrisa le pidió:

-¡Onee-chan, ven con nosotros a las tierras!

Se lo pidió de una manera que parecía una súplica y su cara no ayudaba mucho a el rechazo, ya que tenía los ojitos al más puro estilo del gato de Shrek. Y claro, Amu no se pudo negar.

Durante toda la noche los seis muchachos y la pequeña estuvieron tejiendo una red con las algas que encontraron el la laya y lianas del bosque hasta que, cuando casi amanecía, Nagihiko exclamó aliviado y feliz:

-Ya hemos terminado! La red está lista!

Y justo cuando terminó de decirlo, el sol asomó en el cielo y los chicos se transformaron en cisnes blancos: sus manos se volvieron suaves y fuertes alas, sus rostros se recubrieron de plumas y sus bocas se transformaros en picos, todo su cuerpo se recubrió de blancas plumas y su vestimenta desapareció, dejando tan solo sus coronas como símbolo de su naturaleza real. Cada ave cogió un extremo de la red, la cual era lo suficientemente resistente para soportar el peso de la princesa. Una vez que estuvo acomodada en la red los seis cisnes se elevaron con la red en sus picos y empezaron a volar lo más veloz que sus blancas alas les permitieron.

Amu disfrutaba del aire salino del viaje y cerró los ojos. Instantes después se había dormido con el arrullo de las olas como nana. L despertar y abrir los ojos, lo primero que divisó fue la línea del horizonte rosada, debido al crepúsculo. Un momento, ¿crepúsculo? ¿La transformación! Volvió a mirar y se tranquilizó al ver que ya estaban llegando a tierra. Ufff, menudo susto que se metió. Justo cuando los cisnes posaban a la pequeña en el suelo arenoso de la playa el último rayo de sol se ocultó tras las colinas que se divisaban en el horizonte y con un brillo azulado los seis cisnes volvieron a su forma humana.

-Al venir he visto un castillo entre las nubes. ¿Quién vive ahí, hermanitos?

-Ahí se encuentra el reino de las hadas y el castillo que viste es el lugar donde habita la reina de las hadas y todo su séquito. Dicen que si deseas algo con fervor se aparece un hada en tus sueños y te ayuda a cumplirlo.

-Yo desearía romper el hechizo que nuestra madrastra echó a mis hermanos y restablecer la paz en nuestro reino-pensó la pequeña.

Los siete hermanos encontraron cerca de la playa una cueva, la cual estaba escondida por unos matorrales en el bosque y allí se instalaron. Hicieron literas con ramas y troncos que recolectaron en el bosque y una espléndida cama para su hermana Amu. Mientras los chicos trabajaban construyendo las camas, Amu Limpió y acondicionó la cueva para que pudiese ser habitada por los siete. Y así llegó el día y la noche siguiente…

Después de cenar y arropar a sus hermanos menores, Amu se acostó en su nueva y mullida cama y se quedó dormida pensando en la maldición de sus hermanos. Al abrir los ojos en sus sueños, vio que estaba volando y subía más alto que las nubes, hasta el castillo que había visto durante el viaje. A medida que avanzaba se le iban uniendo pequeñas haditas sonrientes que la acompañaron hasta que llegó al salón del trono, donde un hada muy bella descansaba sobre un trono hecho de nubes y gotas de rocío y con una sonrisa maternal.

-Bienvenida a mi palacio, princesa Amu del reino de las Siete Plumas. Yo soy la reina de las hadas, Dia, y ellas son mi séquito: Ran, Miki y Sû.

Las tres nombradas hicieron ante Amu una pequeña reverencia, al igual que esta o hizo con la reina, ya que así la habían educado.

-Hasta nuestro reino ha llegado el sonido de tu deseo de salvar a tus hermanos y por la pureza que tu corazón alberga te diré la manera de romper el hechizo. Pero he de advertirte que se decides llevarlo a la práctica requerirá un gran sacrificio. ¿Estás dispuesta a llevarlo a cabo?

-No sé si podré hacerlo, pero mis hermanos lo son todo para mí, así que… ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Buena respuesta. Escucha atentamente. Deberás tejer seis camisas con flores de estrella, que se encuentras en lo profundo de las ciénagas y los pantanos. Una vez terminadas deberás ponérsela a tus hermanos para romper el hechizo y destruir a la bruja.

-¡Bien, eso es fácil!

- Pero hay una serie de condiciones:

No podrás hablar mientras las camisas no estén terminadas o si no tus hermanos podrían morir.

Las flores han de ser recogidas por tus hermanos en sus formas animales.

Nadie debe saber que estas tejiendo esas camisas, es decir, que tus hermanos no deben revelar tu propósito intencionadamente.

Aún después de escuchar las condiciones, ¿Está dispuesta a intentarlo?

Con cara seria y la determinación brillando en sus ojos, la niña dijo con voz clara y decidida:

-Sí, acepto.

Entonces mis tres ayudantes te protegerán y vigilarán para que puedas romper el hechizo. Buena suerte, princesa. Con una inclinación la reina de las hadas se despidió y desapareció envuelta en una luz que cegó momentáneamente a Amu y así despertó y les conto a sus hermanos el plan para derrocar a la malvada reina. Y el tiempo pasó y con él los años…

_Holassssssss!!!! Siento haber tardado tanto en actuelizar, es que mi imaginación se tomó un periodo sabático y he tenido contratiempos para escribir. Pero aquí está el nuevo capi._

_Muchas gracias por los 12 rewiews y por los ánimos, mi próxima meta son los 20 rewiews. Ahora los capis son más largos y he intentado alargar la historia y lo seguiré intentando. Posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo aparezca el sueño viviente, el hombre más sexy del universo, el (bueno, ya paro, pero es que está taaaan bueno) príncie Ikutooooo!!!!O. Como siempre, un pequeño avance:_

_-No debe terminar esas camisas!_

_-¡Amu desapareció!_

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento…_

_Nos leemos_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: Seis camisas de flores de estrellas y un gato real.**

Era un día de verano caluroso, aunque en la cueva, que se había transformado en el hogar de seis cisnes encantados, una princesa de ojos dorados y cabellos rosados y tres pequeñas hadas, protectoras de la princesita, el clima era fresco y húmedo, ideal para pasar el sofocante calor de esa época del año. Dentro de la cueva sólo se oía el batir de las alas, exactamente tres pares de alas y el deslizar una aguja e hilo por una tela.

-Ganbare, Amu-chan!

-Las costuras te quedan perfectas, Amu –chan.

-Con ese ritmo terminarás esta camisa más rápido que la anterior!-desu

Las haditas animaban a una joven de 16 años que, sentada en una roca, cosía sin descanso una camisa hecha de flores de estrella. En la gran cueva del bosque no se distinguía a esas horas de la tarde otra cosa más que los ánimos de las tres criaturas para la joven, que, a pesar del duro trabajo y las heridas en sus finos y delicados dedos tenía una sonrisa tierna en su blanca cara.

Una vez que el sol se ocultó, un aleteo de alas interrumpió el silencio reinante en la cueva y en ella aterrizaron seis bellos y blancos cisnes que se transformaron en seis apuestos príncipes. En sus manos traían varias flores de estrellas, pero, a pesar de la cantidad que llevaba de esas plantas, sus semblantes estaban serios y sus ojos tenían un brillo de tristeza que contagió a Amu, la cual se había incorporado al ver el regreso de sus seis hermanos.

-Lo siento, Amu, pero en el pantano ya no florecen tantas como antes. Mucho me temo que tendremos que dispersarnos y buscar otros lugares con flores, al fin y al cabo sólo te quedan una camisa y media para terminar.

Tadase, seguido de sus hermanos, depositaros todas las flores a los pies de la muchacha y , mirando a las tres Haditas que acompañaban y protegían a su hermanita, se atrevió a preguntar aquello que les rondaba por las seis mentes.

-¿Hay suficientes flores para terminar la camisa?

-Mucho me temo que no llegarán para terminarla-desu.

Decepcionados, los seis muchachos se fueron a dormir temprano para salir al alba en busca de más flores de estrella para su hermana. Mientras, Amu siguió cosiendo hasta quedar dormida.

Mientras, en el otro lado del mar, la Reina Utau veía en una especie de humo cómo seis cisnes blancos recolectaban flores de estrella y llamó a su más fiero secuaz, Gozen.

-Gozen, quiero que vayas con tus mejores hombres y que recojas todas las flores de estrellas que encuentres y las quemes. Si por casualidad ves una bandada de seis cisnes blancos quiero que dispares a matar!

- Entendido, mi señora, partiremos ahora mismo.

Una vez que el hombre abandonó la habitación, la reina se puso furiosa y lanzó todas las cosas que pillaba por toda la habitación mientras gritaba:

-¡Malditos príncipes y maldita mocosa! ¿Cómo se atreven a intentar romper uno de mis hechizos? Los destruiré a todos! No quedará nadie vivoooo!!! ¡No debe terminar esas camisas!

Pasemos ahora al palacio del reino donde vivían los siete príncipes, donde un muchacho de andares felinos, sonrisa torcida, ojos del color azul más profundo, cabellos azulados y suaves a simple vista y un cuerpo de infarto que hacía que cualquier mujer cuerda babeara litros y litros de saliva y tuviera hemorragias nasales sólo con verlo pasar (_sí chicas, saben quien es_) se dirigiera al salón del trono.

-Madre, voy a salir a cazar al bosque que hay cerca de la playa. Algunos soldados han divisado a seis cisnes blancos por esos alrededores y vocees en medio de éste, así que iré a investigar.

- Puedes ir hijo, pero deberías centrarte en tus deberes reales y buscar esposa para sucederme en el trono en vez de tontear con todas las muchachas jóvenes de la corte.

Antes de salir por los grandes portones de la sala, el guapísimo y sexy joven (_hay Dios mío, que se me cae la babaaaa) _sonrió a varias chicas que allí se encontraban y les guiñó un ojo, haciendo que todas se desmayaran de la emoción (muy estilo Loki). Cogió su caballo negro y se dispuso a ir al bosque acompañado de sus mejores amigas, sus primas Yaya y Rima, armado con un arco y bastantes flechas, además de una espada en su cinturón. Una vez adentrados en el bosque, el príncipe se alejó de sus primas que estabas en un claro y, al adentrarse un poco más oyó varias voces que provenían de bastante cerca.

-¡Sigue Amu, vamos Amu!

- Tú puedes!

- La última puntadaa!-desu

Siguiendo las voces el joven llegó a una cueva semioculta y entró en ella, ya que las voces de las tres hadas eran las que él había oído Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraros a la escasa luz que existía se adentró en la cavidad hasta ver una luz un poco más adelante. Al llegar se sorprendió al ver que a la luz de varias velas y tres hadas la criatura más hermosa que sus ojos jamás hubieran visto cosía una especie de camisas con flores que en su palacio abundaban. Tenía una buena figura, las curvas exactamente donde deberían; unos ojos brillante como el oro líquido y una melena suave y sedosa de color rosado. Tenía adornando su cara de marfil con piel más suave que una caricia de la brisa de primavera y blanca como la luna una sonrisa que irradiaba calma, paz, tranquilidad y serenidad.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó casi sin darse cuenta

La joven se sobresaltó y dejó caer la labor que estaba realizando. Sus tres compañeras aladas se pusieron delante de la muchacha, que veía con sorpresa y miedo al extraño que se encontraba en la cueva.

-¡¿Qué hacéis aquí y quién sois vos?!

-Calmaos, no vengo a haceros daño sino para comprobar el rumor de seis cisnes blancos que deben habitar este bosque y voces que se escuchan, las cuales supongo que provienen de vosotras tres y vuestra acompañante.

-Aún no habéis respondido a una pregunta, joven.-Dijo el hada que parecía más enérgica y cuyo brillo era rosado.

-Si no queréis que se os tilde de ladrón respondes rápido a la pregunta y presentaros educadamente, caballero-dijo otra, que tenía un brillo azulado.

-Soy el príncipe Ikuto, hijo del gobernante de estas tierras en las cuales habitáis y señor de este bosque- Galantemente hizo una reverencia sin despegar los ojos de la joven, que lo miraba sin tanto temor ya- Y vos, joven dama, ¿Quién sois y qué hacéis en esta cueva tan austera en compañía de tan sólo tres hadas como protección?

-Yo soy Sû, ellas son Ran y Miki y formamos las tres la corte de su Real Majestad Dia, reina de las hadas y estamos aquí en calidad de guardianas y protectoras de la princesa heredera Amu del Reino de las Siete Plumas.

-¡Pero si en ese reino había siete príncipes, los cuales han desaparecido!

-No, sólo vinieron aquí.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

La noche había caído sobre el bosque y los seis príncipes se dirigían a su casa, esperando oír los ánimos de las diminutas amigas de su hermana y el pasar de la aguja por la tela, pero l entrar en su hogar tan sólo lo invadió el silencio más absoluto y sepulcral. Yoru, el más sobresaltado de los seis gritó:

-¡Amu desapareció! Qué haremos ahora?

-Pues ir a buscarla y encontrarla, sino la encontramos pronto puede pasarle algo. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

_Os estaréis preguntando qué le pasó, a Amu para que desapareciera de la cueva con Ran, Miki y Sû, NO? Pues para eso empecemos un …_

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Pero si en ese reino había siete príncipes, los cuales han desaparecido!

-No, sólo vinieron aquí.

-De igual manera, no puedo permitir que tan hermosa joven viva aquí sola. Princesa, ¿Aceptaríais venir conmigo a mi palacio?

Amu sólo lo miró a los ojos y, al no recibir de la boca de la joven ni un solo sonido, preguntó alarmado:

-¿Princesa, por qué no contestáis? ¿Acaso os ocurre algo?

-Ella no puede hablar, príncipe.

-En ese caso me la llevaré. No os preocupéis, podéis llevaros aquello que necesitéis.

Cogiendo tan sólo en una bolsa las camias y las flores restantes para terminar la última camisa, las hadas ayudaron a la chica a meter sus objetos personales, pues habían calado enseguida al príncipe y sabían que se había quedado prendado de ella. Y así Ikuto partió hacia su castillo con Amu y sus primas.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Ohayo, minaaa!! Qué tal, les gustó el capi? Esta vez mi imaginación ha sido mejor. Mis felicitaciones al club de fans de Ikuto (al que yo también pertenezco). Ikuto-kun ya aparecioooo!!!! Espero críticas, tomatazos, palabreas de alentó y al menos 4 rewiews o no actualizo!! Ahora el avance:_

_-Amu, te quiero._

_-Falta poco._

_-Esta será mi venganza!_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: Un neko, una chica, flores de estrellas y una madrastra celosa.**

En una habitación del castillo se encontraba Amu recostada sobre el alféizar cosiendo la última manga de la penúltima camisa de flores. A su lado las tres haditas la animaban y alentaban para que terminase pronto. Sentado en una silla enfrente de ella se encontraba Ikuto viéndola coser. Dentro de él había una sensación que nunca antes había sentido con nadie: cuando la tenía cerca tenía gana de fastidiarla sólo para ver el sonrojo tan lindo que mostraba en su perlada piel, le gustaba su sonrisa y su carácter un poco aniñado. Parecía una ninfa ahí sentada, con los rayos del sol incidiendo sobre ella como una aureola dorada que la recubría de pies a cabeza, haciéndola parecer efímera y etérea como una flor silvestre. Las tres hadas la ayudaban en sus quehaceres y la animaban a seguir. Ella de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas al joven, pues desde el primer momento en que se vieron ella se enamoró de él irremediablemente (_y quién no_) . En la mente del guapísimo muchacho se fraguaba una pregunta: ¿Estaría dispuesto aquel bello ángel de ojos ambarinos casarse con él? Y dicho y hecho, al transcurrir una semana de la llegada de la joven muda el príncipe Ikuto la hizo una bella y romántica declaración:

-Amu, desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamoré de ti. Te quiero, te amo, te adoro y no puedo soportar más, quiero que te cases conmigo. Amu te amo.

La chica de pelo rosáceo sonrió con calidez y unas lágrimas de felicidad se asomaron por sus grandes e inocentes ojos. Al no poder expresar con palabras sus sentimientos, Amu asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a su príncipe emocionada.

Una semana después las campanas de todas las iglesias del reino repicaban sin cesar para celebrar la boda de su ahora rey Ikuto y la ahora reina Amu. Por supuesto la corte de las hadas fue invitada y le desearon lo mejor a la joven pareja. A la boda también asistieron varios monarcas de reinos vecinos, entre ellos la reina Utau que, al ver a la novia, sintió celos y una furia tremenda al ver que la muchacha seguía viva y por ende, también sus hermanos seguirían vivos, con lo que su maldición no se cumpliría y podrían llegar a reclamar el trono del reino, ya que el rey Aruto había muerto "misteriosa mente" y ellos eran sus heredaros legítimos. Cuando la novia entró a la iglesia, todos los presentes se asombraron de ver a la criatura más hermosa que existía en la tierra (_sin contar a Ikuto en bóxers y a Nick Jonas en bañador). Ikuto, nada más verla se enamoró todavía más de ella, si era posible._

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo normalmente y el banquete nupcial también. Amu cuando o bailaba con su esposo se juntaba con unas primas de Ikuto: Yaya, Rima y Nadeshiko, a las cuales les había caído bien la pelirrosa a pesar de no entonar palabra alguna.

**2 meses después**

En los aposentos de la joven reina se encontraba una joven sentada cerca del gran ventanal vigilada por tres hadas que la protegían y cuidaban, hadas que pertenecían a la corte real del país de las hadas. La muchacha se encontraba haciendo una camisa de flores de estrella, la cual sólo le faltaban las mangas. Al ir al coger otra flor de estrella se dio cuenta de que no le quedaban más flores quiso enviar a sus hadas a por más, como llevaba haciendo durante 2 meses a por flores mientras ella veía por el gran ventanal a ver si veía a los seis cisnes, de los que todo el reino hablaba. Según se decía todas las mañanas hasta cerca del atardecer, una bandada d seis cisnes de un blanco impoluto sobrevolaban el reino en busca de algo. Y el destino quiso que en ese momento sus hermanos pasaran cerca del castillo en su incansable busca.

Una voz potente se escuchó por todo el recinto:

-Den caza a esos cisnes, serán la cena de esta noche!!

Sin embargo las tres hadas de Amu salieron corriendo y gritaron:

-Éstos cisnes son de la reina y nadie puede matarlos.

Al escuchar eso, los seis príncipes encantados vieron hacia un ventanal y descubrieron a su querida hermanita: sus ropas rasgadas por el bosque habían sudo sustituidos por trajes de fina seda y encaje; en su mano izquierda relucía la alianza matrimonial y en su cabeza relucía la tiara que la acreditaba y reconocía como la reina del lugar. Los seis cisnes se quedaron sorprendidos: ¿su hermana casada y siendo reina? Sólo podía significar una cosa que explicaba también su repentina desaparición: el príncipe había encontrado a Amu y se había enamorado de ella y se la había llevado a su castillo, en donde se casaron y ahí habían llegado todos.

Los muchachos entraron y vieron con sorpresa cómo estaban cinco camisas primorosamente dobladas sobre un arcón y otra a medio terminar sobre una silla. La maldición estaba casi rota.

Los recién reencontrados hermanos se alegraron y después salieron en busca de más flores para terminar la última camisa y ser libres al fin y reclamar sus pertenencias.

Per alguien había estado escondido observando todo con inmensa rabia y planeaba una venganza para acabar con los siete molesto príncipes.

-Jajajajajajaaaaaa!!! Esta será mi venganza!!!

_Gomen gomen gomen gomeeeeeeeenn, siento no haber escrito antes pero tuve un parde inconvenientes:_

_1-Estuve 2semanas en el pueblo, donde no tengo ordenador._

_2-La inspiración y mi imaginación se tomaron un mes sabático._

_3-Nos cambiaron de compañía y tuve problemillas para usar mi portátil._

_4-Fueron las fiestas de mi ciudad y me pasé trabajando de voluntaria y de fiesta._

_5-El domingo fue mi cumple y estuve muy ocupada._

_6- Mi prima vino a pasar una semana a mi casa por primera vez y estuvimos muyyy atareadas._

_Como ahora empiezan las clases no podré actualizar muy de seguido, así que no sé cuándo podré volver a subir. Gracias por los rewiews: Mas de 20 en mi primer fic, shugoiiii!!! Seguid así, que me alegra mucho!_

_Ahora un pequeño avance:_

_-Es una brujo que os hechizó, majestad._

_-Amu, estás en grave peligro!!_

_-La última camisa!!_


	7. Aviso importante

AVISO IMPORTANTE

Gomen a todos, pero como he empezado el curso y este año empiezo bachiller y cuenta para la uni no podré escribir muy seguido y tardaré en escribir el siguiente capi. Per no os preocupéis, que no se me olvidará continuarlo. Porfa, dejad rewiews, que me alegran e inspiran para continuar.

Hasta la próxima, shugoitim se despide, mata ne!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7: Una camisa sin terminar y una falsa traición**

Se respiraba un aire de calma en el palacio. Por los inmensos ventanales del salón el trono se veía al cielo de un bello atardecer. En el trono bordado de oro y terciopelo escarlata se encontraba el rey Ikuto y a su lado, conversando, una mujer. Decía ser una adivina que traía noticias sobre la reina y los seis cisnes a los que había adoptado como mascotas, los cuales nadaban en el día en el enorme lago del palacio mientras la reina los veía con expresión apacible en sus ojos ámbares.

-Su majestad, ayer mientras buscaba plantas medicinales cerca del pantano, vi a la reina en compañía de sus cisnes recoger unas plantas extrañas. Pensé que vos deberíais saberlo.

-Dudo de vuestra palaba, señora. La reina no ha abandonado en ningún momento el palacio.

-Si tanto desconfiáis e mi palaba, entonces venid conmigo mañana al pantano y os demostraré que no miento.

-Sea así, puedes marchar en paz, pero regresa mañana.

Al día siguiente, las tres hadas despertaron a los príncipes y a Amu con unos gritos llenos de júbilo y destilando alegría. ¡Era día de recolección! Y no una recolección cualquiera, sino la última, ya que a Amu sólo le faltaba por terminar una manga y las seis camisas estarían terminadas y la maldición terminaría.

Amu soñaba con ese día para poder declararle a Ikuto el amor que había nacido en su corazón por él. La había cuidado, a pesar de su actitud gatuna y a pesar de no poder hablar se había enamorado de ella. Así pues, se levantó con el llamado de las hadas con una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara, gesto el cual no pudieron evitar fijarse los seis príncipes y sonreir con nostalgia.

-Es como en los viejos tiempos.

-Sí, sin duda Amu creció.

-Seguro que esta así porque pronto podrá hablar con su esposo. (_y quién no lo estaría de hablar_ _con ese pedazo de bombón de tres chocolates_).

Los cinco cisnes enviaron miradas cargadas de celos fraternales al pequeño Yoru, el cual había dicho aquella frase. En general, los hermanos de Amu aceptaron la unión marital de su hermana, aunque nunca se les quitarían los celos de hermanos.

Antes de las 11 de la mañana los animales y la princesa, ahora reina, partieron hacia el pantano en busca de las últimas flores que necesitaban sin saber que eran seguidos por una pérfida dama de ojos violetas y largos cabellos dorados, que aguardaba al rey para llevarle al pantano.

* * *

-No puede ser.

-Pues así en, su majestad. Como ve, no le he engañado, ahí tiene la prueba.

-Debe de ser falso, es imposible.

-Os lo dije, su majestad. La reina es una bruja que os ha hechizado. Usa esos cisnes como reclamo del demonio y las hadas son en realidad espíritus malignos disfrazados. ¿Por qué creéis que ella no habla? Vuestro reino está en peligro si no la destruís enseguida.

La cara de Ikuto mostraba terror, sorpresa y desilusión al mismo tiempo y entremezclados. ¿Cómo era posible que su esposa fuera una bruja? Aún así, creyó a la anciana y regresó a toda prisa al castillo, en donde ordenó a los guardias que fueran al pantano y apresaran a la reina y la metieran en los calabozos. Mientras, en el bosque, la ancana se quitaba su bien hecho disfraz.

-Jujujujuuuu. Ha sido más fácil de lo que me esperaba. Ese tonto ha caído de lleno en mi mentira. Pronto, pricipitos, haréis compañía a vuestro padre, jajajajajaaaaaaaa.

Gritaba la malvada reina Utau.

Mientras, Amu sonreía al ver cómo sus seis hermanos jugaban en el agua con Ran y Suu, mientras Miki los dibujaba y ella sentada en la hierba cosía el empiece de la manga de la última camisa que le quedaba. En esto se acercan unos guardias de palacio y cogieron a Amu y a Miki, mientras que las dos haditas restantes y los seis principitos habían conseguido huir y esconderse, viendo en primera fila como los hombres se llevaban a la indefensa muchacha, que sujetaba con fuerza contra su pecho la bolsa con las camisas y las flores restantes.

* * *

-Se os acusa de herejía y de hechizar al rey Ikuto para obtener el control del reino. Hablad ahora para objetar contra alguno de los cargos presentados contra usted. En caso de silencio seréis declarada culpable y sentenciada a la pena , máxima por herejía: la muerte en la hoguera. ¿Tenéis algo que decir?

-….

-Como veo que no hablaréis, como juez supremo de justicia del reino Tsukuyomi yo os condeno a morir mañana al amanecer en la plaza principal quemada en la hoguera.

El hombre de cabellos plateados y mirada seria, el juez supremo, miró en la parte posterior de la sala, donde se encontraba el rey sentado para que sentenciara a Amu.

-Que así sea.-Dijo con frialdad, la misma que su porte mostraba, aunque por dentro ésta acción le destrozaba el alma.

Amu miró a su esposo con tristeza, pero inmediatamente siguió con su labor de terminar la camisa, tal y como lo llevaba haciendo desde que la metieron el una celda aquella mañana. Si al menos conseguía terminarla, entonces sus hermanos serían libres, aunque ella muriera.

Durante toda la noche, en el más oscuro y profundo de los calabozos sólo se oían el sonido de la aguja y el hilo que Amu manejaba para acabar a tiempo la última camisa y la salvación de sus hermanos. Trabajaba sin descanso a la luz que Miki daba, sin mirar la hora o preocuparse de cuánto quedaba, sólo centrándose en acabar.

Esa misma noche, en los aposentos reales, Ikuto no consiguió dormir. Por primera vez dormiría solo y le aterraba. Por otro lado estaba destrozado. No se acababa de creer que Amu le hechizara. Lo peor es que al amanecer la vería consumirse entre las llamas y entonces no sería capaz de contener las lágrimas, como lo había hecho en la sala del juicio. Así, sin darse cuenta, llegó el alba.

* * *

La carreta recorría las calles. A los lados del camino la gente se agolpaba a esas de la hora. El cielo mostraba matices rojizos y el Sol no se había mostrado todavía. Amu estaba terminando, cada vez le quedaba menos. Ni los baches ni las burlas del público le llegaban, estaba demasiado concentrada. Miki la miraba con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos azules. Sabía lo que le esperaba a la pelirrosa y se entristecía por el destino que le aguardaba a pesar del corazón tan grande que poseía. Con un crujido y un chirrido, la carreta llegó a la plaza y los guardias obligaron a la chica a bajar. Amu dejó de coser y, manteniendo la bolsa fuertemente agarrada a su pecho se encaminó hacia la plataforma de madera, donde iba a ser quemada. En su mirada se veía una tristeza infinita. Detrás de la plataforma se encontraba el palco donde los sacerdotes, funcionarios y demás gente importante se sentaban. Allí, Ikuto veía con tristeza a su esposa, que se aproximaba a la plataforma. Sólo verla le partía el alma. Tan frágil, tan indefensa…

Las cuerdas se tensaron alrededor de su estrecha cintura y un muchacho prendió fuego a la paja. Sus pies estaba la bolsa, ella ya se rendía. En el mismo instante en que una silenciosa lágrima caía por su cara, Miki exclamó.

-¡Son ellos, están aquí!

Toda la gente en la plaza miró sobre sus cabezas cómo una bandada de seis cisnes blancos sobrevolaban y cómo uno de ellos gritó:

-Miki, tíranos las camisas, rápido!

La mencionada fue sacando de la bolsa las camisas y lanzándolas. Los cisnes las cogían al vuelo y se las ponían. Miki lanzó la última hacia Yoru, y éste se la puso.

-¡La última camisa!

_GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR LA CANTIDAD DE REWIEWS. 30 Nada menos. Siento no haber escrito, pero mi inspiración volvió a casa por navidad como los turrones y aquí os traigo el penúltimo capi de este fic. Ya tengo en mente muuuuchas más historia y espero k comentéis. Espero que antes de k terminen las vacaciones suba el último capi. Hasta entonces…_

_MERII KURISUMASU SOSHITE AAKEMASHITE OMEDETO!(feliz navidad y próspero año a todas!)_


	9. final

**CAPÍTULO FINAL: Felices para siempre**

La plaza se quedó en silencio. Todos vieron cómo los cisnes se ponían las camisas y una luz blanca los cubría. Por un instante los aldeanos que allí había se cegaron y, cuando la luz desapareció, en el lugar de los cisnes había seis muchachos que portaban capas, espadas y seis coronas de oro. Ante el asombro de todos, el fuego se apagó y la paja seca y carbonizada se transformó en un manto de flores de todo tipo. El tronco al que Amu estaba amarrada se convirtió en un frondoso árbol que con sus ramas cubría del sol recién despuntado a buena parte de la gran plaza.

Entonces el cuerpo de Amu brilló y su vestido sucio y roto se convirtió en un fabuloso traje digno de una reina. Sobre su cabeza se posicionaba una tiara hecha de gotas de rocío cristalizadas. Ikuto estaba boquiabierto: no se creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Había sido magia, sin duda y veía a su esposa más radiante que nunca rodeada de los seis muchachos. Entonces alzó la cabeza y, mirando a Ikuto a los ojos dijo con voz suave como el satén:

-Detén esto. No soy culpable de nada. Fue la reina Utau la que nos hechizó a mis hermanos y a mí, echándonos e mi reino y matando a nuestro padre para tener el poder. Transformó a mis hermanos en cisnes y a mí me desterró al bosque.

-Es cierto. Demás la única manera e salvarnos era tejiéndonos seis camisas de flores de estrella y mientras durara el proceso no debía hablar.

-La mismísima reina de las hadas se lo dijo!

-Por eso tenía protegiéndola a las tres hadas más poderosas de todas, las integrantes del séquito personal de la reina!

-La mujer que os dijo aquella mentira era la reina Utau, que temía porque el hechizo fuera destruido y usó su magia negra para controlaros.

-Majestad, perdonad a nuestra hermana, que lo único que hizo fue salvarnos.

-Eso, Amu nee-chan no ha hecho daño a nadie.

Ikuto miró serio a los siete hermanos y, levantándose, dijo.

-Os creo, yo tampoco quería haceros daño. Además, con todo lo que se ha visto creo que tenéis razón.

La plaza entera vitoreó al monarca. Bueno, casi toda. Una anciana miraba con odio a los príncipes y al rey. En un descuido, se transportó y cogió a Amu, poniéndole una daga en el cuello. Los siete hombres se quedaron estáticos. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Delante de ellos se encontraba la reina Utau amenazando la vida de Amu, la cual se encontraba asustada. De repente, sin previo aviso, una luz cegadora inundó la plaza y una mano nívea, etérea y suave como la más preciosa seda se posó grácilmente sobre la mano que sostenía la daga, alejándola así del cuello de la pelirrosa y salvándola de las garras de la muerte.

Una vez disipada la luz, los presentes vieron a quién pertenecía la mano, asombrándose al ver que la mano pertenecía a la mismísima reina de las hadas, Dia, seguida de su séquito, el cuál había ido a informar. Al verla, todos los presentes se inclinaron y la malvada rubia miró al la recién llegada con sorpresa, odio y temor mezclados en sus ojos morados. La reina miró con sus ojos naranjas a la rubia y ésta inmediatamente se desmayó, ante el asombro de todos. Con una voz suave como una brisa de verano y dulce como el sonido de campanas, la reina Dia dijo:

-No os preocupéis. He eliminado de su corazón todos los sentimientos malvados que tenía. Nos la llevaremos al reino de las hadas para que se recupere y viva una vida feliz y sin rencor.

Dicho esto, en un haz de luz las hadas desaparecieron, dejando la plaza en un silencio absoluto que duró hasta que alguien gritó.

-Vivan la hadas y los siete herederos del rey Aruto!

-Viva!!!!!!-Gritaron todos a coro.

Todos se abrazaban y felicitaban. Los hermanos de Amu la rodeaban y la abrazaban. Ikuto estaba un poco más apartado, esperando para poder hablar con la chica. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su roste, mientras sus ojos azules como la noche no quitaban la vista de Amu. Entonces se acercó a los siete hermanos.

-¿Puedo hablar con vosotros un momento?

-Los muchachos veían con desconfianza al rey, pero Amu lo miró cálidamente y le hizo un gesto para que empezara a hablar.

-En primer lugar, siento haberte tratado así, te hice daño y me dejé llevar por esa bruja, te pido que me perdones, Amu.

-Nunca te guardé rencor, Ikuto. Sé que estabas hechizado, te perdono.

-Pues yo no!-gritó Tadase-Jamás te perdonaré por ,o que le hiciste a nuestra hermanita.

-Pero Tadase oni-chan, él estaba hechizado por esa rubia oxigelada.

Todos estallaron en risas al oír lo que el pequeño Yoru decía.

-Jajajajajaja se dice jajajajaja oxigenada jajajajaja-dijo Nageshiko intentando contener la risa.

-Entonces, Amu, ¡te gustaría volver a ser mi reina?

Con lágrimas en los ojos la chiquilla se tiró a los brazos del peliazul y, rodeando su cuello lo besó tiernamente hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, ante la mirada de los seis príncipes, cinco contentos y uno con chispas en los ojos (_sí, ya saben quién, ese gay perdido_).

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo, Ikuto

Y se volvieron a besar, sellando su amor para siempre.

**FIN**

**EPÍLOGO**

-Y así el príncipe besó a la princesa y vivieron felices para siempre.

-Otro cuento, mami, otro.

-No, Sayuka, es hora de dormir. Mañana te contaré otro.

-Siiiiiii!!!!Mañana vienen los tíos!!!

-Amu, que luego no se duerme.

-Vale, Ikuto.

Los reyes vieron cómo la pequeña se dormía y se fueron a sus aposentos para descansar.

-Y bien, ¿qué cuento pidió esta vez?

-El de la princesa muda.

-¿Otra vez?

-Dice que es su favorito.

-Sí, el mío también.

Y…¿qué te parece si lo repetimos?

-Entonces mañana Tadase te matará con el cuchillo de cortar el cerdo.

-Bueno, contigo por esposa vale la pena arriesgarse por una noche de "cuento de hadas" y ser asesinado al día siguiente por el hermano de ella con el recuerdo en la mente.

-¡¿QUÈ?! ¡NEKO-HENTAI!

-Sí, pero soy TU neko-hentai. ¿Por dónde íbamos, Amu?

**AHORA SÍ: FIN**

_Felices reyes a todas!!! Como habéis sido buenas dejándome rewiews los Reyes os trajeron (un poquito atrasao) el último capi! Y gracias a las que dejn rewiews en más de un capi y las que me añaden a favoritos o autores favoritos. Me hacéis llorar e la emoción!SIIIIIIIIIIII. Por fin terminé esta historia. Nunca creí que llegaría a tener tantos rewiews para ser la primera (autoestima de listón bajo, típico de escritoras novatas y sin don de la palabra como yo. Pero en fin, quiero dedicar ésta historia a mi prima, que le encanta las historias románticas y las que creo yo. ¡Esto va pa ti,guapísima! Antes de terminar os digo que lo que me inspiró a subir hoy el capi fue la lectura del ULTIMO CAPI DE SC!!!!T-T Buaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Terminó sin Amuto del todo!!!! Yo esperaba más! TODAS ESPERÁBAMOS MÁS! Ésta advertencia va para vosotras, Peach-Pit :Si en Shugo Chara Encore no hay Amuto, no volveréis a dibujar jamás. Lo juro por mis plumillas!!!_

_Co gran final, os dejo el summary de mi nueva historia, para ir abriendo boca. Comentadme qué os parece y próximamente estará en Fanfiction el primer capi y, si tengo muchos, actualizaré más rápido. Será en principio T, pero puede cambiar a M, ya lo veré._

_**Año2xxx, la Tierra ha sido dominada por los vampiros de día y los vampiros de noche, dos razas poderosísimas de vampiros .Los humanos han sido metidos en almacenes para servir de alimento a las ciudades o exterminados. No tienen libertad. ¿Todos? No. Sólo un humano es libre, la Princesa, como se le conoce. Vive en el castillo de Ponferrada por orden del príncipe de los vampiros y es su prometida. ¿Se enamorará de su captor?¿ O lo odiará?¿S rebelará contra él? Tendréis que leer la historia para enteraros.**_


End file.
